The Craziest Love Story Ever Told
by aaa3007
Summary: Alex Russo thinks she's already met the love of her life but what will happen when a new boy turns up. Harry thinks everything is perfect until a new girl turns his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"Justin! Alex! Max!" Jerry Russo called

"Dad! You know I don't get up if I don't have too", Alex said

Justin rolled his eyes at his younger sister and walked toward his Dad.

"Yeah Dad?" Max said

"You guys have just been accepted to the greatest wizarding school in the world named Hogwarts!" Jerry Russo yelled

**Alex's POV **

Oh no no no no! No way was I going to some school and leaving my boyfriend , Mason Greyback, over here.

"Daddy? Where is it?" I asked

"Well Alex", Justin started "if you would've been doing your wizard homework you would know it's in Scotland!" He smirked

"Alex, we're going to have to move to England." Dad told me

"WHAT ABOUT MASON!" I yelled

"Alex, if you want. Mason can come and be my roommate." Max offered

I smiled. I couldn't help it. My little brother tried to help stay connected to the love of my life. It was hard to stay mad. I ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Maxie." I grinned. I turned back to my Dad. "I'll go but when are we leaving?"

"We'll be leaving to England in a month and you'll be going to Hogwarts in two months." Dad replied

I thought about it. That meant I had to tell Mason the next time I saw him. That meant I would have to tell him… tonight.

Please rate! I want one review till next time! Love you guys and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Thanks to Ayrpluto72 and Im a skyscraper for being my first two reviewers. I shall remember you when I give my 'Author of the Year' speech as I get older. LOL just kidding but still thanks! Now back to the story!

Max's POV

I like ice-cream! I like ice-cream! Wait do we have ice-cream? (A/N: Max is pretty random!)

Alex's POV

I looked at my watch. It was 6:30 pm. That meant Mason would be hear in half an hour. I was too nervous to tell him. I felt myself becoming anxious. It was 6:45. Oh no oh no oh no! Those were the only two words I could think of.

"Alex!" Justin yelled

He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"What?" I said giving him my best glare

"Mason's waiting downstairs in the sub shop!"

'Oh no!' I thought

I ran downstairs to see Mason smiling. I gave him a faint smile and went by him. He hugged me and I hugged back. I saw a teapot by him and a bucket of water balloons. I smiled. It was the theme of our first date. I saw it in his eyes. He also knew it would be our last. I cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay ,Love." he whispered to me

I cried even harder. I would never forget that accent. It was the accent I fell in love with.

"You know?" I whispered, looking up

"Your Dad told me when I walked in."

I smiled. Of course, my Dad did. My big, goofy Dad.

"So, what's going to happen?" I asked

"I'm sorry." he looked at me then ran out the door

I tried to chase him. Well, as much as I could. After a few blocks I gave up. All I yelled was his name. I turned back to go home. I cried the whole time.

Mason's POV

I saw her turn back crying. I started to shed a tear myself. Someday she would understand why I did what I did. I just hope that she could someday forgive me. I missed her already. I walked regretting every bit of what I've done. I just knew I had done the right thing. Someday I promise myself…. I will find Alex Russo again.

Oooooooo! I think Friday will be my uploading day. I might be more frequent during winter break! So look out! J


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning

Hi guys! It's my birthday today! Well not what I expected but I guess I could just call it my worst. The highlight was my little brother singing happy birthday. I love him! Anyway I have a crush! His name is Leo Howard and he's from a show called Kickin' it! You could probably see it on Youtube. I would really like to be on the show. I could totally act like a Tomboy then act like a girly-girl if I needed too! Anyway back to the story.

**Alex's POV**

I boarded the plane heading to London. I sighed and looked back hoping to see Mason. I didn't. Of course he wouldn't come. He ditched me during our date. I silently cried myself to sleep on the plane. I didn't cry that long. I would've fallen asleep anyway.

**Justin's POV**

I looked at Alex across the aisle. I saw tears slide down her cheeks. I hated to see my little sister like this. I know why Mason left but I promised Professor Crumbs that I wouldn't tell her. If everything went according to plan Alex will forget all about Mason. If anything went out of order, well, I don't know what could happen. I looked at Alex again. I walked over to her and wrapped the blanket around her. I went back to my seat and fell asleep.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to see my family going off the plane. I grabbed my stuff and ran off. We took a cab to our new house. I liked it. It had a flat screen TV and I got a bigger bedroom. Sure we have a porch and a garden but blah blah blah! I told my Mom I was going to the park. I ran out the steps and went to the swings. I pulled my IPod from my pocket. I put on the song "Sneaker Night" by Vanessa Hudgens. I started to sing. When I opened my eyes I saw a boy.

**Author POV**

"Hi?" Alex asked not knowing what else to say

"Hello!" The guy was smiling at her

"You are?" Alex asked hoping to get away from him

"Dudley Dursley." The guy responded

"Well Dudley, I got to go." Alex responded

"Wait!" Dudley called after Alex

Alex rolled her eyes and turned back "What do you want?"

"See you around?" He asked

"Look Durly ,or whatever your name is, your not my type so probably not." Alex ran to her house

Dudley looked at Alex as she ran away. All he knew is that she was a challenge. He never refused a challenge.

**Alex's POV**

(A/N: They were invited to the Dursley's. Alex didn't know their last name.)

I walked to our neighbors house. Seemed nice enough. My parents knocked on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley answered the door. I smiled as I walked through the door. Mrs. Dursley walked Justin ,Max, and I to the living room. I saw a smiling face and I groaned. It was the annoying kid from the park. I saw the kid next to him. He had his head down. He had black hair. I thought he was pretty cute. I mentally slapped myself for that. I shouldn't be over Mason this quickly. Dudley patted the seat on the couch between him and the other boy. I heard Justin silently laugh. He knew that kid wasn't my type. I sat down trying to be nice. My brothers sat on the other couch. Dudley scooted closer to me. That caused me to scoot closer to the cute guy. Finally, I turned my attention to the cute one.

"What's your name?" I asked him

He muttered something

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Harry Potter." he said looking up at me

We were nose to nose. I looked straight into those bright, green eyes. I stopped breathing for a second. All I knew is that I was over Mason and I was in love with a guy I just met. Harry Potter.

WOAH! Love is in the air! Well next chapter should be better. I will be uploading more since I'm on Winter Break. Next Chapter I will be writing from Harry's and Dudley's point of view. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

For some reason FanFiction isn't doing the things I want to so from now on I'm writing Author's notes underlined. Oh yeah! Thanks to Imaskyscraper for the late birthday wishes. I really love your stories and Ayrpluto72's too. I'm so happy two amazing authors are reading my stories! Please review! I appreciate it!

**Alex's POV**

"Umm… cool name", I said breaking our gaze

"Yeah", he said looking down again

I forgot my brothers where there for a while. When I looked up I saw three different reactions. From Justin, I saw he was happy. I guess it was because he saw I liked Harry. From Max, I saw he was staring at Dudley with his pranking face. Whatever he was up to, I was so in. From Dudley, he looked as if he was going to punch Harry. I excused myself. I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and began to silently cry. Did I like Harry or Mason?

**Harry's POV**

I didn't mean to bump into Alex, I swear. I didn't regret it though. I was able to see her beautiful, dark brown eyes. When she started talking, she blushed. I smiled a bit. She looked around the room. At one time, her gaze fell on Dudley. My heart sank a bit. Then she gave him a dirty look, which made me smile. She then excused herself to the bathroom with her adorable American accent. When she left her brothers pulled me aside.

"I'm Justin and this is Max", her older brother said smiling

"Nice to meet you!" I replied smiling

"Well it's an honor to meet you!" Max said

"Well… Umm… it's an honor to meet you too?" I replied

"Well it would be more of an honor if you met Alex. She's the one who defeated the angels of darkness"

A flood of memories came over me. A whole bunch of letters from friends, a parade in Diagon Alley, and a whole bunch of pictures in the 'Daily Prophet' of a girl smiling.

"She's the one who did it? Wait.. So you three are wizards?"

"No duh! How would we know you were a survivor of Voldemort?" Max replied

"You're not afraid to say his name?"

"HECK NO! We've faced things much worse", he replied

I thought about it. If she did something amazing that made history, and so did I, didn't that mean we were meant to be? Am I right?

**Dudley's POV**

I saw the way Alex and Harry looked at each other. No way was I letting them be together. If I couldn't have Alex, no one could. I saw her brothers talking to Potter. I know he was trying to be buddy-buddy with them. I have to admit. It was smart of him. If he went out with her, her brothers would approve. This dinner, I was going to make Harry regret he ever laid eyes on Alex.

DUN DUN DUN! I love writing these stories. I want to put another story but I'm scared if later on I actually make it a real story people could just read it on Fanfiction. Hey I might audition for Disney Channel! If I do I promise to say I have a fan fiction account in like EVERY interview. I'm pretty good at dancing and acting but I could use work in singing! HAHA


	5. Chapter 5: Woah

Hey guys! My little brother says hi. He's only 6. Thank you guys for reviewing! Okay here's the deal. If you want to be in my story put your name (or fake name if you want to) and the house you want to be in! I will do everybody who responds. I need them by hmmmm….. SATURDAY! I usually start stories on Thursday, finish them on Friday, then upload. Oh yeah! If you want me to write about another fake or celebrity couple I will! I just need the names. I love you guys n.h. If you have any ideas tell me! Oh yeah! I was able to meet Selena Gomez! She is one of the nicest people ever. She hugged me! :D P.S Moves Like Jagger is my favorite song! I got the mooooOOOOooves like JAGGER! 

**Narrator's POV**

Alex came into the room. Her eyes weren't red and puffy because she splashed some water on her face. Harry and Dudley kept looking at her smiling. When Dudley looked at Alex, she wished she had wore six more layers of clothing so he wouldn't see her petite frame. When Harry looked at her, she felt protected as if nothing could hurt her. She smiled back at Harry.

"Dinner's ready!" Petunia called

Everyone stood up to go to the table. Harry was happy because of two things. 1. He had met Alex and would have a nice, full dinner for once. Alex and Harry were the last to get out.

"After you", Harry bowed, joking around

"What a gentleman" Alex laughed, trying to curtsy

They entered the dining room laughing. Everyone stared at them. The Dursley's looked as if they could kill Harry right on the spot. Teresa, Justin, and Max smiled, knowing they liked each other. Jerry just stared at Harry, not believing he had just saw the boy who lived. Harry and Alex sat across from each other. The dinner was very quiet. Everyone ate a bit. Alex thought it was the worst tasting dinner ever. Of course, she knew she couldn't say it out loud. Alex had recognized Harry. She decided to talk to Harry without anyone hearing.

"Some people here are kind but I really want to speak to Harry in his mind", she whispered

"Wow Alex is really pretty", Alex heard Harry thinking

"Thanks!" Alex smiled

Harry looked around. He was confused on who had said that.

"Stop looking around stupid!" Alex yelled

"You're talking to me in my thoughts?"

"Well my mouth isn't moving right?"

" Well yeah…"

"Dinner's almost over!"

Harry laughed knowing Alex hated the food. Of course no one knew they were talking.

"THAT'S IT BOY! WE GAVE YOU A CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!" Mr. Dursley yelled

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for his uncle to hit him. He waited and waited. The blow never came. All Harry heard was a crack and his aunt screaming. He opened his eyes to see Alex's smiling face. He looked up to see Alex's Mom in front of his uncle. His uncle's cheek was red. He inferred Mrs. Russo had slapped him.

"Don't you EVER talk to child like that!" She yelled

"What kind of people are you!" Her dad yelled

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Petunia yelled

"Fine! But we're taking Harry with us!" Teresa yelled

"We're his legal guardians", Vernon growled

"That can be changed", Jerry said

Alex grabbed Harry and ran out the door.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked

"Yeah", Harry replied

She held his hand and they both walked home feeling sparks.

Alex tried to avoid Harry's eyes and walked in their house. Everyone came in two minutes later. Jerry was carrying Harry's things. He told Harry he could bunk with Alex since her room had an extra bed.

"Harry, we're going to take care of you. Nothing like that will happen again", Teresa smiled

Harry smiled and hugged her

The awkward moment when you thought the story was over but it's only just begun :D

**Alex's POV**

"Are you comfortable?" I asked Harry

"Yeah", he responded

"So…?" I asked

"I learned you defeated the angel of darkness"

"Oh.. That"

"You're going to be a huge celebrity when we get to Hogwarts"

"I figured I would be popular anyway"

Harry laughed. I was pretty good at making people laugh.

"So give me the low down on the teachers, people, and classes"

"You're the kind of person who forgets things right?"

"Not really, once you learn how to blackmail someone you remember EVERYTHING"

"Well I'll make you a cheat sheet just in case"

"Mmmmm… okay"

Harry went over by my desk and began to write. He picked up a photo. He looked at it for a moment then turned around.

"Who's this?" He asked

"Oh that's Harper. She's my best friend"

"Next to me right?"

"Uh…no! She's better!" I stuck out my tongue

"Well then.. I could stop making these cheat sheets" he said lowering the pen

"No! You guys are even"

"That's more like it"

"That reminds me of a song I wrote"

"Can I see it?"

"Nope"

"Well anyway back to Harper"

"Oh she's coming in a month"

"We'll be gone by then though"

"Yeah but we can still talk"

"Well we better go to sleep. We gotta go to Diagon Alley tomorrow"

I fell asleep thinking about Harry. I knew my choice was clear. Harry was my true love, not Mason.

**Harry POV**

I woke up to see Alex dancing around her room, listening to her IPod.

"_Wouldn't wanna be anybody else"_

"Hey!" I called

She turned around and ripped the headphones out of ears. She smiled and blushed.

"Well you better get dressed since we're going to that alley place" she called walking downstairs

I felt happy for once. Well… when I was out of Hogwarts. I finally I had a proper bed and I shared a room with the girl of my dreams. The only thing that was bugging me was ,surprisingly, Alex. I didn't know if we were dating or if we were just friends. I put on some jeans and a T-shirt. I went over to Hedwig's cage and fed her.

"See you soon", I whispered

When I arrived downstairs I saw the Russo's by the door. I was happy knowing I was going to see Ron and Hermione. I know Hermione and Alex would be iffy at first but they would be best friends by the end of the day. We walked out the door and arrived at Diagon Alley. I couldn't wait to go in.

My longest chapter… EVER! J So happy I finished it. Oh and if I don't have another one up by Sunday. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANNAKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! AND A HAAAAAPPPPPYYYYY NNNNNNEEEWWW YYYYEEEEAAAARRR! J


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Hey guys! I know I abandoned you for 3 weeks BUT I have good reasons. 1. I was grounded 2. I had to start school again and 3. I have had MAJOR writers block. I don't want to give you guys a bad story! Am I forgiven? I hope so…. Please comment, rate, and subscribe! Wait… wrong website. Oh BTW my name's Alexis. I'm not lying! Hit me up with reviews! Love you guys!

**Alex's POV**

I arrived at Diagon Alley. It seemed pretty cool. I got my robes, books, and wand. My dad said he got everything else. Since me and Harry were finished with everything early, my Dad allowed us to go off. (A/N: The Russo's already had some wizard money just in case of emergency) Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me through a crowd of people. People actually moved out of the way for us. I heard them whisper about me. They said me and Harry had to be a couple.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To meet some people", he replied

I stopped suddenly.

"I could just flash us there!" I said

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"You American wizards are weird!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Three Broomsticks!"

I nodded, took my wand out, and waved it. When we got there, I saw two people fighting. They looked my and Harry's age.

"C'mon!"

I felt weird. Some kind of… strange vibe. I didn't like it. I decided to trust my instincts. I mean if I didn't before I would probably be dead about now. I pulled my hand away from Harry's.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?"

"Strange vibes."

"Well, that's a stupid reason!" He said looking angry

"Well I'm sorry. If it hadn't been for my stupid reasons or vibes, you probably would've been fighting the angels of darkness right now!" I growled

"You know what? I'm Harry Potter! The boy who lived! I could get any girl I wanted!"

"Well at least I have a family!"

He stared at me a second looking hurt. I wouldn't give in. He hurt me, I hurt him. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but he deserved it. I knew ,at that moment, me and Harry were over before it had really begun.

**Harry's POV**

"Well now they're my family too!" I yelled

I knew it was a lame comeback but come ON!

She used the FAMILY card! How can you top that. Then a lightbulb went off.

"At least, I have friends here!" I yelled with a smirk

"Don't expect to be sleeping in my room tonight. By the time you get home, your stuff will be moved to the basement. Enjoy!"

I knew I had hit the breaking point with Alex. Before I could tell her something, she flashed out. I walked into the 'Three Broomsticks'.

"Harry, who was that girl you were talking to?" Hermione asked

"No one"

"Well it obviously had to be SOMEONE, mate!" Ron said

I explained to them who Alex was. Hermione was interested when I talked about Alex's magic.

"She can flash to places?" Hermione asked

"Shh…" Ron replyed

"I was just asking-"

"Shhhh!"

"My gosh-"

"SHHHHH!"

"Ron tha-"

"My gosh Hermione! Don't you know what SHHH means!"

Hermione sunk back into her seat, pouted, and folded her arms. Ron seemed content. He looked at me and gave me a hand gesture. I guessed it meant to continue. I finally finished my story.

"Harry… I don't know how to put this." Hermione said

"Just say it." I replied

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she yelled "You don't say you can get any girl you want and you should NEVER use the friend card!"

"Even I knew THAT one!" Ron cried

"What should I do?" I asked them

"I dunno" they answered

Then, I knew I had to get Alex back.

How did I do? As a deal, I will do 3 on Friday to make it up to you guys. Deal? I'm also going to do a 20 questions kind of thing. Ask me questions and I will answer. Also, I'm working on a different story. I want to know if I should publish it. I'll probably put up some up around next week. One last thing ,this is for Imaskyscraper, who's Josh? LMAO I know I'm probably a lamer for asking. Plus P L E A S E keep writing the Harry Potter and Alex Dumbledore stories! I LOVE THEM! Almost as much as I love AVPM and AVPS! J


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Bwahhhhhhh! I lost everything! I had 5 chapters of the story and I lost it all! All I know is that I was going to start a story for that Disney XD show "Lab Rats" and an hour ago, I found EVERYTHING was gone on Microsoft Word! All my personal stories, all the projects done, all my papers, and they are gone! I swear I almost started crying! Please forgive me! I love you so much and this is the first time in 4 months I have internet. The only way I could read and review stories were on my phone. I will write as much as I can today and upload. I wish I could give you all hugs but I can't! Please read my other "Lab Rats" story too! *cyber hugs and good wishes*


End file.
